


One Last Time

by SilverFoxForever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxForever/pseuds/SilverFoxForever
Summary: Lily and Severus find each other after a year apart. Where can they go from there?Oneshot.This is part of a larger piece of fanfic. It's still being written and I'm not sure how long it's going to take. But I'm putting this here for feedback.Any betas out there to help me with the fic?





	One Last Time

Severus and Lily couldn’t be in the same room without touching each other. Before they knew it, they were touching each other’s naked skin. They both knew in the back of their heads that this may well be the last time they make love. Before long they fell on the bed that they shared not very long ago. With limbs in a tangle Severus broke their wild kiss to inch lower and taste the rest of her body. He bit the tender flesh just above her breast hard enough to leave a mark. Lily knew exactly what he was doing: marking her. This aroused her further and she then proceeded to finger her clit to relieve the pressure on her nerves. Severus watched her, his arousal growing. Severus’ head  snapped up, there’s an evil glint in his eye.

Suddenly, Severus pushed her hand away from her clit. “Not yet, not so soon”, he said. And Lily whimpered. She found her arms stretched above her head and bound by invisible rope. Severus had cast a nonverbal, wandless spell.

Lily’s green eyes widened with surprise.But she wasn’t afraid. Severus wouldn’t hurt her, he wouldn’t do anything she didn’t want.

“Lily, my darling, Lily. Your body is beautiful”, as he said this, his hand roamed her bare body, “I’ll take my time with you”.

His mouth descended to kiss her once more. Lily welcomed the wild kiss. His tongue darted out to deepen the kiss in imitation of what his rock hard erection would do to her pussy later.

One of his hands wove a path down to her pussy, toying with the soft pubic hair, teasing her. Lily let out a whimper of disappointment.

“Soon, my love”, Severus assured her

He diverted his attention to her breasts, kissing each nipple in turn and suckling her hard. Severus’ finger found its way to her throbbing clit. It was all the attention it needed. Lily’s toes curled in anticipation and she moaned in ecstasy. But it wasn’t enough, she pushed her hips upwards, pressing harder into his finger.

“Tell me what you want, Lily?” he asked smoothly, his hands massaging her breasts.

Lily was breathless. Her lips didn’t quite cooperate. “You”, she managed to say.

“No, my love, you have to be very specific. So, tell me what you want, and how you want me to do it”. He said with a smile.

“I want to feel your cock fill my pussy”, she managed to say, “I want you to fuck me. Hard and fast”.

In response, Lily felt his already erect penis, twitch against her body. Had Severus not restrained her, she would ran her fingers along the thick shaft to where his tight balls were. She would have squeezed them and teased the broad head of his cock till precum leaked from it. Lily would make Severus whisper her name hoarsely as he orgasmed As it was, she couldn’t do any of that. But _he_ would make her scream his name and he would ride her hard. How she wanted all that.

From her engorged clit, his finger had slid down to the swollen opening.

“Yes, Severus”, she encouraged him.

Very slowly, Severus, slid his finger inside her tight pussy. It was dripping wet. He thrust his finger farther and earned a moan from her. At this very moment, he wanted nothing more than to push his hard, aching cock inside her, but he had to be patient because he didn’t want to hurt her.

Severus pulled out his finger and pushed it in again, only to feel a familiar tightening of her pussy. She was close then. He wanted to give her pleasure before he fucked her. He removed his finger and placed it on her clit once more, rubbing it furiously. But it wasn’t enough he wanted more. Moving swiftly, he replaced his finger with his mouth. His tongue flicking out to lap at her clit as he inhaled her arousal deeply. As Severus continued to push her towards a fast approaching orgasm, he knew he was far too gone as well. The need to mate and rut overpowered him. With another furious stroke of his tongue he sent Lily hurtling into her climax. As she rode her peak, Severus adjusted himself quickly and pushed the tip of his cock inside her. He could feel her walls closing in on him, but he held on to the last vestiges of control – just enough to fill her completely. His hips started pumping in and out, to let her adjust to his large size, till her pussy was completely filled with his cock. Then, he pulled out all the way and pushed back in roughly. Lily moaned. For a second, he thought he’d hurt her. But one look at her face told him that it was pleasure.

“Severus, do it. Fuck me. Don’t stop”, she pleaded.

“I won’t”, Severus promised.

His orgasm had built inside him. He pumped several times knowing he was almost there, but he wanted Lily with him , so he rubbed her clit furiously as he continued his brutal possession of her body. As soon as he felt her climax again, he let go. He felt a wave of intense pleasure roll down his body. His balls tightened and then he fell into the deep abyss of his own climax, his semen shooting into Lily’s welcoming womb.

Totally drained, Severus fell forward onto Lily’s body, face buried in her neck, breathing hard. For a few moments, neither said a word. It was then that Severus realised that Lily was still restrained. He then let her hands go free. They settled on his back, pulling him closer into her body, his cock still inside her.

“Did I hurt you?” Severus asked, as he pulled out of her body carefully, but still lying half on top of her.

Lily shook her head, still unable to speak. Severus was content with that. They stayed that way for a few more moments. He got up and sauntered into the bath. Lily heard running water and when Severus came back, he held a washcloth in his hand. He sat down near the edge of the bed and pushed Lily's legs apart. His semen was smeared on her thighs and her still swollen sex. Severus used the cool washcloth to wipe her clean. The coolness of the washcloth against her burning pussy made Lily moan. 

In response, Severus' cock hardened once more. 


End file.
